


Shadow Sleep

by Curufea



Category: Juubei Ninpuuchou | Ninja Scroll, Vampire Hunter D
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curufea/pseuds/Curufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First attempt at an AMV.  However - not my first attempt at MVs in general, I've done about 4 movies and 8 for Farscape.  But I only did those because I was inspired by AMVs :)</p>
<p>This AMV does miss some music cues, but I am not ever likely to redo it and make it more perfect.  I've lost interest in it.  I created it as a character profile for a friend's roleplaying character (set in the world of Perdido Street Station).  A character study of the shadow dwelling assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Sleep

## Shadow Sleep

**Fandom:** Ninja Scroll (Movie) Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust

 **Theme:** Character Study: Shadow Assassins

 **Spoilers:** Ninja Scroll (Movie),Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust

 **Description:** First attempt at an AMV. However - not my first attempt at MVs in general, I've done about 4 movies and 8 for Farscape. But I only did those because I was inspired by AMVs :) This AMV does miss some music cues, but I am not ever likely to redo it and make it more perfect. I've lost interest in it. I created it as a character profile for a friend's roleplaying character (set in the world of Perdido Street Station). A character study of the shadow dwelling assassin. 

Music | Published | Video  
---|---|---  
[Sleep Now](http://www.amazon.com/Dark-City-Inspired-Motion-Picture/dp/B000005ZD5) by [Hughes Hall](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hughes_Hall_%28musician%29) | 20/4/2004 |  | Download | Dimensions | Format | Length | Size | QR Code  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/utube.com/) | 352 x 288 | AVI | 2:3 | 32Mb |   
  
### Also Hosted

Feel free to drop by and read/add comments

[Anime Music Videos.org](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=37042)


End file.
